


Malik-Styles

by shaggingtomlinson



Series: Welcome to reality [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Don't know what else to tag it with tbh, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggingtomlinson/pseuds/shaggingtomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop. This is supposed to be the best day of your life. Zayn loves you, okay. He's forgiven you for everything that happened before that and he's waiting for you and he's ready for you to become his husband. You're not alone in this relationship. Everyone with eyes can see how much you mean to him and how much he wants this. Sure, you didn't start off with a great start, but you're going to end it with a great ending. So stop crying, try to fix this tie a little bit more and let's go out there and get your husband."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malik-Styles

“I got to tell you, back in school I never actually thought I'd see the day when you finally decided to get married. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's amazing seeing you this happy, but before Zayn you never really stayed with anyone longer than two days. Then all of the sudden he comes along and now you're getting married after over eight years of being in a committed relationship.”

 

Louis was in front of him trying to fix his tie even though they both knew it was hopeless. Zayn had tried to teach both of them to to tie it properly for several years, but still neither of them knew how to do it without it looking crooked.

 

“First of all; Zayn didn't just suddenly come along; he's been there all the time. And second; before Zayn I never thought I'd get married either. I never thought I'd meet someone that I would like long enough for us to decide to get married. I guess I knew deep down that Zayn was the one for me, even though it took a while for me to realize.”

 

Ever since he woke up that morning the smile on his face never left, he was going to get _married_. After today he got to call Zayn his _husband._ Even though they'd already spent the most amazing eight years together this was just the beginning of the rest of their lives. He was going to start a new chapter and grow old together with the person who still made his stomach flutter every time they touched.

 

“He's something special though, isn't he?”

 

He was sure his bestfriends knew how special Zayn was to him and going by the smile in his face he knew that Zayn was special to him as well. Zayn was special to all of them and Harry appreciated all the love and support he got from Louis, Niall and Liam over the years.

 

He understood how confusing it must have been for them to getting dragged through all his personal problems with Zayn back in school, but he was happy that they understood when he told them about his feelings for Zayn. They were truly the best friends he would ever have.

 

“He is. He's my first boyfriend, my first kiss that actually meant something, first person to have sex with –“

 

“Wait, you were a virgin before you met Zayn?”

 

Harry, who had closed his eyes while talking about Zayn, quickly opened them and met the slightly shocked face of Louis who had stopped trying to fix his tie and was just holding it.

 

“Um, yes? Does that really surprise you?”

 

“I thought you slept with that girl you met that one time over the summer break before high school?”

 

“That blond girl we met at the beach when we sneaked out that one night to drink?”

 

Louis just nodded and waited for Harry to continue.

 

“Yeah, I lied about that. I freaked out and ran home when she started groping me. Didn't want my first time to be in a gross changing room on the beach. I actually saw her again a few of years ago when me and Zayn were out shopping. She slapped me and then walked away saying that she should've known I was gay.”

 

Louis couldn't contain his laugh and he finally let go of the tie so that he could properly laugh without ruining it.

 

“I'm guessing you also lied about sleeping with that chick in school who was all over you for at least a week before looking so pissed at you for the rest of the years at school?”

 

It was Harry's turn to laugh as he remembered exactly which girl Louis was talking about.

 

“Hah, yeah. She was trying to get me to bed at a party we went to a Friday night, but she was so wasted that I didn't want to do anything with her. So instead of bringing her up to the nearest bedroom, like she told me several times she wanted to, I brought her home. Her dad found out she had been drinking and grounded her. I never talked to her after that.”

 

Louis was still laughing and had to sit down on the nearest chair so he wouldn't fall to the floor and get his suit dirty.

 

“That actually explains so much. I mean, we just assumed to left her in bed or something and she got bad about it. Why did you lie though? We've been best friends since we were in nappies so you could've just told me. I wouldn't have judged you and neither would Liam and Niall.”

 

“I know that now, but I was stupid back then. Take Zayn as an example. He's the love of my life and he was right in front of my eyes for years and I didn't even notice it until he lost his mum for Christ sake. I never got to meet the one person who means the most to him and I regret not noticing what a wonderful person he is before it happened.”

 

Louis could see that Harry was on the verge of crying and he was up on his feet before he actually started. He hated seeing Harry upset.

 

“Stop! This is supposed to be the best day of your life so you're not allowed to get sad. Zayn loves you so much and he's forgiven you for everything that you did to him. He's out there waiting for you and he's ready for you to become his husband. You're not alone in this relationship, remember that.

 

Everyone with eyes can see how much you mean to him and how much he wants this. I mean sure, your start wasn't that good, but your ending is going to be great.

 

So you need to hold back those tears, take a long deep breath and try to fix this tie. It's almost time to get out there and get married.”

 

As of cue Liam poked his head inside the room and smiled at them like an idiot.

 

“Time to go, he's ready.”

 

\---

 

“I can't believe that you're marrying _Harry Styles_ and that in under an half hour you're going to be Zayn Malik-Styles. Harry Styles is going to be your husband and you're going to wear matching rings and then you're going to the Philippines on your honeymoon. And then who knows, maybe someday you're gonna adopt a kid and be wonderful dads and –“

 

“Jesus Perrie, I sometimes think you're the one getting married and not me.”

 

He chucked at his best friend who was running around the room trying to find everything she needed.

 

“I can't help it! I'm so so exited for you! We've been friends since before you got together with Harry and I just have to tell you that I told you so. I told you that Harry had a crush on you that one time and you didn't believe me, but guess what, you're getting married to him! He skipped uni for you, he spent years trying to save up for the perfect engagement ring for you, he proposed to you in front of his closest friends and family and now he's ready to say yes and becoe your husband for the rest of your lives. I couldn't be happier that I get to witness everything.

 

And you better have your kids call me auntie Perrie or else I'll be very upset.”

 

They both started laughing and Perrie continued to run around the room looking for whatever she was looking for.

 

Zayn couldn't wait for Niall to arrive to say that everything was married and he could go and get married already. He had been ready to go to the church for at least an half and hour, but he was told that he wasn't allowed to leave the room until Niall arrived to pick them up. They said something about not letting Harry and Zayn see each other before the time was right.

 

The waiting only made Zayn more nervous though, but not nervous in a bad way; he knew that Harry loved him and that Harry wouldn't leave him there or anything horrible like that, but nervous in a “I can't believe I'm doing this” way. He was about to get married for Gods sake, and it wasn't just to anyone either; he was going to get married to Harry Styles – the person who spent years tormenting him at school and who made everyone hate him. To the person who's his first relationship and that he shared the first everything with. To the first person in school who cared that his mum had died and tried to comfort him and to the first person he loved with every piece of his heart.

 

The only thing that would make this day even more perfect that it already was would be if Harry could meet his mum. Zayn was positive that they would've loved eachother, just like he loved them.

 

When Perrie finally found everything she needed and finally stopped running around she sat down beside him and kept quiet so that they could relax for a few minutes. A lot was going to chance in less than half an hour and that was a lot to think about.

 

But they could only do so much thinking before they got restless and Perrie was about to text Niall to ask him what was taking him so long when Niall poked his head into the room at looked directly at Zayn.

 

“This is it, you're gonna get married.”

 

\---

 

“How does it feel to finally be Zayn Malik- _Styles_? I know that it feels great to finally be Harry Malik-Styles, I've been waiting for this moment for years and now it's finally true.”

 

Everything had gone just the way they wanted to and they were standing face to face in the middle of the dancefloor about to begin their last dace for the night before they were leaving to go to the airport and start their honeymoon.

 

“I like the ring to it; Malik-Styles. It fits perfectly together and I'll never got tired of saying that out loud.”

 

He pulled his husband closer to him so that the tips of their noses were touching and their breath could be felt on each others faces.

 

“I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that either.”

 

They stayed like that until the song ended and they finally closed the little gap between their lips so that they could kiss. All around them were people talking, laughing and enjoying themselves, but they didn't matter at that point.

 

“We should get going soon if we want to reach or flight.”

 

“Actually, I think we should leave right now because I have one last surprise for you before we leave. So I suggest we say goodbye to everyone now and I'll meet you by the car in a few minutes.”

 

Harry kissed him and left before he could completely understand what was happening, but he didn't protest and went to say his goodbyes to his family and friends.

 

What could be so important that they had to leave their own wedding before they actually meant to?

 

 


End file.
